


April 9, 1999

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Amos walked by Smallville farms, he found himself on a creature's bad side.





	April 9, 1999

I never created Superman TAS.

After Amos walked by Smallville farms, he found himself on a creature's bad side and viewed her attempting to protect her young.

THE END


End file.
